


Party Favors

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, he's a little out of his element, shu attempts the whole giving a birthday present to your boyfriend thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: It's Hakaze's birthday and Shu is determined not to miss it.





	Party Favors

Shu peers into the room with a look of distaste. The crush of people was already too much to bear on his  _ own _ birthday let alone Rei’s, and now this? Clearly god is testing him, putting the birthdays of two people he holds dear so close together. 

Mademoiselle pipes up from where she’s nestled in the crook of his elbow. “‘Shu-kun, aren’t you going in? You’ve come all this way already.’”

And yet Shu’s feet refuse to move. Absolutely vexing. 

Perhaps he’ll catch Hakaze later, after the party is over. Or leave a note. Or better yet forget this entire poorly planned venture. He should know better by now than to take that empty-headed Kagehira’s advice, no matter how much the boy might have shaped up recent—

Something crashes into him. He staggers.

“Woah! Itsuki-kun?”

Shu reflexively grabs onto the arm of the person who nearly mowed him over with a clawed grip then opens his mouth, about to snap something, only to completely lose his words when he looks up, heart skipping a beat. There he is. The center of the festivities.

“Wait, you…  _ You _ came to my party?” Hakaze looks stunned. Hopefully in a good way.

“I told you I might,” Shu says stiffly. He clears his throat and then drops Hakaze’s arm, smoothing out the fabric of Mademoiselle's skirts to settle his frayed nerves. He’s come all this way. He can do this. “I have something that I want to give to—“

“Do you need any ‘help?’,” interrupts a dreamlike voice. A chin rests on Hakaze’s shoulder and Shu is momentarily distracted by the splash of blue hair and airy smile. “Ohhhh~ It’s ‘Shu.’” 

“K-Kanata,” Shu acknowledges with a nod, relaxing slightly at the sight of an old friend. “Don’t tell me you gave Hakaze a waterlogged present as well.” 

Kanata pouts. “I ‘told’ you it ‘enhances’ the flavor.” 

“Hm.”

After a moment of silence Hakaze tilts his head toward the party room. “So...you coming?” 

Shu looks inside again and is stricken with sudden nausea.“Ah. No. I think I’ll just wish you a happy birthday here, if you don’t mind.” 

Shu waits. Kanata blinks back at him.

“‘I think Shu-kun would like to do it privately!’” Mademoiselle exclaims.

“Oh...? ‘Privately?’ I understand. Fufufufu~” Kanata gives them both a sly look and then retreats, blending back into the crowd.

Is it a trick of the light or is Hakaze’s face becoming a little red? Shu’s face flushes too, like a domino effect. Surely it isn’t that unusual for one’s boyfriend to want to deliver birthday wishes without an audience. He clears his throat again. “As I was saying, I have something I’d like to give you.” Shu retrieves an envelope, too small to contain a letter or card, and holds it out, rigid with nervousness. “Happy birthday…Kaoru.” 

Hakaze looks off to the side, blush growing a shade darker, and then accepts it with a surprisingly shy smile. He darts a look around first before swooping in to kiss Shu’s cheek. “Thank you. I’m glad you could make it.” He ducks down to throw Mademoiselle a wink. “And Mademoiselle-chan too, of course~”

And then he’s opening the envelope, expression clearly curious. Shu crosses his arms as best as he can with Mademoiselle in them and tries not to immediately flee in the opposite direction. He’s already given the damn thing, there’s no use in running now. Shu holds his breath as Hakaze retrieves a small, rectangular piece of cardstock from the envelope and stares at it. 

“Valid for…” Hakaze blinks hard and holds it closer to his face. “one request of any kind…?” A corner of his mouth begins to twitch. “Hold on, wait, is this...d-did you just give me a…?”

“I’ve been assured that this is a perfectly romantic gift.”

The dam breaks, Hakaze slouching against the wall like a puppet with cut strings as laughter bursts out of him. “Y-You made me a  _ love coupon _ ?!! Oh my god? Are you, hahaha, are you  _ allowed _ to be this cute?!” Hakaze slides down the wall and onto the floor, still laughing.

Shu is going to die. And then after that he’s going to kill Kagehira.

“Well, if it isn’t to your taste then,” Shu grits out. He tries to grab the offending piece of cardstock so he can to rip it to shreds, but Hakaze quickly clutches it close to his chest. 

“No, no, no, I want it! I want it!” Hakaze wipes tears from his eyes as the laughter dies down and then looks up at him from under his eyelashes. “But you know, I could end up asking for something pretty bad?”

Shu’s heart jumps up into his throat, his posture going imperiously straight. “D-Did I not specify that I would do  _ any _ request?”

The fiery blush that overtakes Hakaze’s face makes the whole disaster worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> will likely have a second part coming soon~


End file.
